mycharmedfanfictioncharacterinformationfandomcom-20200214-history
Coop Halliewell
Coop is the cupid husband of Phoebe. 2006 ''' Coop first appeared in June 2006 in his room. He was planning his wedding with his soon to be wife. He then attended Darryl's BBQ later that day. In October on Chris's bithday Coop helped set everything up. Coop's job in the Halloween Demon battle was to write vanquishing spells. It is unclear if he took part in the actual fight. In november the day before his wedding Coop was with Phoebe and the boys at Marine land. On her wedding day Coop waited for Phoebe to walk down the esile and then took her hands in his.Coop said his vow, then said I do. '''2007 Coop was at Wyatt's birthday party in Feburary. Then while everyone was coming up with names for the twins he suggested Taylor. In March Coop was on his honey moon when Phoebe had a preminition she was having a baby. He went with her to the clinic to get the pregnancy confirmed. Coop was then at the hospital when Melinda was born. Coop was the fourth to hold baby Melinda Melinda. In May Coop went to visit Paige in the hospital when the twins were born. Three days later he and Phoebe got to live a week in Paige and Henry's life with the twins. In October Coop was at Chris's birthday party. Coop helped defeat Barbas by looking through the book of shadows. In November when Phoebe went into labour Coop raced around the house getting their jackets and the bag packed with things for the baby and then beamed himself and Phoebe to the manor, where Phoebe gave birth to P.J. That night Phoebe and Coop got to experience life with a baby. The next day Coop went with Phoebe, P.J. and the others for a pizza lunch. Coop stayed with baby Prue while Phoebe went to her office When Phoebe got home Coop was passed out. Later Coop had sat down to enjoy some homemade shepherd's pie, when he was done he changed P.J.'s diaper. 2008 In Feburary Coop was at the manor for Wyatt's birthday party. On Valentines day Coop and Phoebe babysat the twins, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Leo couldn't orb both Chris and Melinda home, so Coop orbed Melinda to the manor and handed her to Piper. In March Coop was at the manor again for Melinda's birthday party. The next day he went with the rest of the family to have family pictures taken. In April Coop babysat the twins while Paige was doing an investigation. Coop was then at Paige and Henry's house for the twins birthday. In June while the sisters were dealing with the birth of Kristena's baby, Coop was at his house watching all the children. In July Coop agreed to the experiment of everyone living in the manor for a week. The babies all started crying so Phoebe, Coop, Leo and Henry went to tend to them. Coop was trying to figure out what P.J. wanted after checking her diaper and attempting to feed her only to be hit in the face with the bottle which was her way of telling him she wasn't hungry. Coop gave up put his daughter in her crib and let her cry as he tended to Henry was in need of a change. Coop beamed down holding Henry junior and gave him to Paige to be fed, and took a permanent maker out of Chris's hand as he walked by with it. The next morning, Coop stayed at the manor with the five babies. Then in August Coop was at all the wiccaings. Also in August Coop officaly moved into the manor with Phoebe and their daughter. In September Coop stayed at the manor to look after the babies with Piper. Coop came downstairs and informed Piper the babies were up. Coop beamed to the fourth floor and told Melinda to orb into her high chair. He then beamed into Prue's room, picked her up, went to Henry's room, picked him up and beamed to the kitchen where he placed P.J. in her high chair and got bottle from the fridge and fed Henry on his lap. In October Coop was obviously at the manor for Chris's birthday party. For Darryls Halloween party Coop went as a cupid. In November Coop was at the manor for his daughters first birthday. He then joined the family on their back in memory travel on remeberance day. 2009 In Janurary Coop was at the Halliwell New years eve party. When Andy and Prue returned he went out with the others to celebrate. In Feburary Coop celebrated Wyatt's birthday. He then helped find the demons of hate on V-day using his connection with them to find their locations. In March Coop celebrated Melinda's birthday. He didn't have any bad luck of is own on bad luck day. In April Coop was having trouble controlling the twins. In May Coop celebrated the twin's birthdays. He was then a best man in Prue and Andy's wedding. In June Coop celebrated Henry Jr.'s birthday. In July Coop lost his powers in the magic switch. In August he helped deliver his daughter Parker. In October He celebrated Chris's birthday. He then helped tun the animals back into human children. In November Coop celebrated P.J.'s birthday. 2010 In Janurary Coop was helping Phoebe look after the children. He was the of course at the Halliwell New years eve party. His New years resoloution was to go back into the the love business. In Feburary Coop celebrated Wyatt's birthday. On V-day Phoebe and Coop were going to the place they had spent their honey moon in. However it was discovered the place had been closed down. So Coop helped Phoebe babysitt so the others could enjoy V-day, after the babysitters got sick and cancelled. In May Coop celebrated the twin's birthday. A week later Coop went to see Wyatt and Chris in their school plays. 'Quotes ' '"I promise to love you and cherish you until death do us part" Coop to Phoebe on their wedding day in November 2006. '